Usuario:Vargsonn
Soy Vargsonn, quizá mas conocido como Wolfson. Soy de Sevilla y, después de haber participado en algunas wikis de forma anónima, decidí crearme una cuenta para editar y crear artículos a mi nombre. Soy odinista, es decir, sigo a los mismos dioses que seguían nuestros antepasados del norte (Odín, Thor, Frey, Tyr...), y aficionado al Metal (Viking, Folk, Pagan, Black Metal), a la filosofía, y a los juegos de rol. El por qué de mi nombre Vargsonn es la forma noruega de Wolfson, que significa "hijo del lobo" o "lobo hijo", que biene a ser lo mismo. Decido ponerme este nombre por dos motivos. El primero es, que en la mitología nórdica, los lobos son animales sagrados por Odín y además son feroces y bonitos al mismo tiempo. El segundo motivo es porque en una canción de Manowar, Hail and Kill, menciona en una estrofa: My father was a wolf, I'm a kinsman of the slain Sworn to rise again I will bring salvation, punishment and pain The hammer of hate is our faith Power and dominion are taken by the will By divine right hail and kill Que quiere decir: Mi padre era un lobo, soy un pariente de los muertos Jurado a ascender de nuevo Voy a traer la salvación, el castigo y el dolor El martillo de odio es nuestra fe Poder y dominio son tomados por la voluntad Por derecho divino saluda y mata La frase "Mi padre era un lobo" ''fue el segundo motivo de mi nombre. Gustos y aficiones Como ya dije antes, me gusta el Metal. los juegos de rol y la filosofía (en menor medida). A parte de eso me gusta también los libros de fantasía, como el ''"Señor de los Anillos" (todos los de Tolkien, en general) y como "Canción de Hielo y Fuego", ''(que para los que los hayan leído no tendré más que decir, pero, como ya sabreis, amigos afincionados a la lectura fantástica, hay gente que no conoce el verdadero título o contenido de las cosas y sólo saben lo que ven en la tele o en los medios) que es la saga que comprende uno de los más famosos libros: ''"Juego de Tronos". Tambiñen me gusta la mitología, sobre todo la nórdica y la celta. Desde siempre ha sido así y creo que el motivo es que estoy conectado con esas dos culturas desde siempre y (solo para la mitología celta) por las canciones del famoso grupo de Folk Metal español, ''Mägo de Oz ''¿POR QUÉ TE FUISTE JOSE ANDREA, POR QUÉ? Los videojuegos de rol también son algo que me gusta bastante, (aunque lo haya mencionado antes) porque son videojuegos que te permiten escapar a otro mundo, pero a un nivel superior, es decir, para mí el significado de "jugar a un videojuego" es salir de la realidad y entrar en otro universo, a veces totalmente diferente (Mario Bros), donde haces lo que quieres pero a lo grande: si en el GTA quieres matar a un poli, lo puedes hacer, aunque tenga consecuencas, pero "como no es real...". Los videjuegos de rol te permiten disfrutar a otro nivel, sobre todo los videojuegos de rol de fantasía, como la saga TES (The Elder Scrolls), en el que estas en el mundo de Tamriel, que está inspirado en un mundo de criaturas mitológicas y medieval o WoW. En cuanto a aficiones comento que, lo que más me gusta, es salir con mis amigos por ahí a "hacer el capullo" o a "ir de cacería" (lo que es ligar, valla). Hay veces que también me gusta quedarme en mi casa jugando a juegos de rol o escuchando música. Preferencias En cuanto a preferencias... no tengo casi nada preferido, sólo cosas muy generales como lecturas mitológicas y de fantasía, música (Viking Folk Pagan Black) Metal, videojuegos de rol y mujeres. No suelo tener algo más allá de esta cosas generales: no puedo decir cuál es mi libro favorito, o me grupo favorito, pero sí mi videojuego favorito (Saga TES) y mis mujeres favoritas (rubia, con ojos azules y abierta de mente y no cristiana metalera y odinista) así que ya sabes, si eres así sólo tienes que contactar conmigo!. Contaco Para contactar conmigo os dejaré mi Twitter y mi Gmail: https://twitter.com/WolfsonHS wolfsonthemidgardian@gmail.com